Ravonna Richards (Earth-1175)
Time-Lord is the daughter of Kang and Mantis, the Celestial Madonna. She was created purely to give her father power. But she was able to rise past her father's selfish thoughts and embrace herself and her uniqueness. Being the "Celestial Matrix," the existence of the universe matters because of her. Her death would cause time and space to enter chaos. She has power rivaling Silver Surfer or even Galactus. But she imposed power dampeners on herself to maintain control. History On the main Earth, Kang once searched the Avengers for the Celestial Madonna, hoping to have a child with her. This child would be extremely powerful. He found the Madonna (Mantis), but did not end up having a child with her. On this Earth, he succeeded. The child is the one we know as Time-Lord. Time-Lord grew up in Kang's future. Limitless technology was at her disposal. Everything was extremely simple. Life was quite boring, to say the least. Especially because she was ignored by her father until she developed powers. So, she understood why her father tried to conquer the past, though she did not accept it.She practiced with her father's technology, planning to travel into the past and join the Avengers or become a vigilante. When Ravonna turned 13, she suddenly started manifesting superhuman abilities when her father walked into the room. He was suddenly overjoyed, and told her of the great conquest they could achieve. But she cut him off. Her hands started glowing, and she disappeared. In the time-stream, she fantasized of joining the Avengers, and being a kid among adults. But she was dropped off halfway through the battle with the Super-Skrulls, stated she was disappointed that they were ALL kids, figured out who to fight, and started fighting. Afterwards, she stated that she was an Avenger, and began missions with the team. She was soon welcomed, despite her arrogant, Kang-like entrance. Powers and Abilities Powers: '''Being the "Celestial Matrix," Ravonna can access many powers, including the Power Cosmic, and each one is at its' peak. ''Power Cosmic:'' Flight/Levitation: Ravonna can fly and levitate at over speeds of Mach V. Intangibility: Ravonna can phase through any solid object. Energy Blasts: Ravonna can project beams of energy from her hands sufficient to destroy a small planet at its peak. Resurrection: ''Time-Lord can raise the dead, though she can only do this without power dampeners. She cannot currently access this power. ''Force Fields: Time-Lord can erect energy barriers that protect from all kinetic harm, and most energetic harm. Temporary Power Negation: This only works for a day at most, but usually works for no more than an hour. Super-Strength: Time-Lord can lift in excess of 110 tons. Illusion Creation: ''Time-Lord can create illusions of her opponents' worst fears or greatest desires. ''Time Travel: Ravonna can manipulate the time-stream in any way she wishes. She can enter the past or future, see events from either time without traveling, and can view alternate pasts or futures. Self-Sustenance: ''Time-Lord needs not eat or breathe to survive. ''Cosmic Awareness: Ravonna can see anything in the universe, if she wishes. ''Mental Powers: ''Time-Lord has minor telepathy and telekinesis that is extremely undeveloped, and will disappear without training. ''Nova Force:'' '''Same powers as with Power Cosmic, plus: Super-Speed: Able to run and fly at the speed of light. Super-Durability: Totally bulletproof, able to withstand great kinetic force. Super Agility/Reflexes: Able to react 20 times faster than the average human. Healing Factor: Able to heal bodily damage half as fast as Howl, son of Wolverine. Xandarian Worldmind: Accessing the Worldmind allows Time-Lord to: *Download opponents' profiles *Detect energy surges and energy-based enemies *Access and hack computers and TV's *Analyze attackers *Shield her mind from telepaths Paraphernalia: Time-Lord has access to all of Kang's weapons. Category:Original Characters Category:Earth-1175 Category:Avengers (Earth-1175) Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Force Fields Category:Time Travel Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Density Shifting Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Resurrection Category:Super Strength Category:Illusion Creation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Weapons Experts Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Blasts Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Space Survival Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Omnipotent Category:Time Manipulation